Wymazany Las
Baśnie, które nie pozwalają zasnąć. Przekazywane z pokolenia na pokolenie klechdy. Wszystkie, w tym te najstraszniejsze, zawsze były opowiadane w chacie na pograniczu wsi i lasu. Akcja najstraszniejszych działa się w puszczy. Efemeryczne, irracjonalne uczucie strachu. Baśnie z morałem. Pouczające lub typu „rączki na kołderce” są mocno powiązane z lasem. Zastanów się, dlaczego chatka Baby Jagi zbudowana była w samym sercu puszczy. Królewna Śnieżka ukryła się w chatce siedmiu krasnoludków... gdzie? W sercu lasu. Mogę tak wymieniać bez końca. Te dwa szkicowe przykłady powinny Ci wystarczyć, powinieneś domyślić się, o co mi chodzi. A teraz wyobraź sobie następującą sytuacje- las to żywa istota. Nie pochodzi z ziemi. Możliwe? Nie, a skąd. Teraz zadam Ci pytanie, skąd wiesz? Las tu był, las tu jest, las tu będzie. My znikniemy, las przetrwa. Inwazja. Iwo jest strasznie zainteresowany legendami, podaniami i baśniami starosłowiańskimi. Pracuje jako barman w jednym z Krakowskich pubów, w wolnym czasie pisze książki. Wydał już dwie, jedna o tematyce pseudonaukowej/filozoficznej, a druga na temat baśni. Około 60% informacji zawartych w jego drugiej książce było na temat motywu lasu, reszta o motywie gościńca, rzeki, ciasta, deszczu, szkła, cerkwi (w tym kościołów) i o wielu innych rzeczach, na motywach, których pisało się baśnie. Był typowym zapaleńcem. Jako barman, przed godziną 17 miał dużo czasu na pisanie. Później było już słabo. Mając to na uwadze, Iwo wyszedł do pracy wcześniej. Były Andrzejki. Kolejny temat do opisania. O godzinie 11 wsiadł do tramwaju i pojechał do centrum. W czasie drogi na przystanek zauważył, że w mieście jest więcej zieleni niż zazwyczaj. „Pewnie jakiś nowy projekt Unijny”- pomyślał i poszedł dalej. Im dłużej był na zewnątrz, tym więcej drzew go otaczało. Iwo, jak i inni ludzie, prawie nie zwrócili na to uwagi. Już o godzinie 12 cały obszar miasta pokrył się gęstą puszczą. Wtedy ludzie zaczęli się niepokoić. Miasto zamieniło się w las. Nikt nie może znaleźć drogi do domu. Wszyscy błądzą. Władza nie zdążyła zareagować. Wszystko stało się za szybko. Drzew było coraz więcej. Wyrastały nawet spod budynków. Wisła zarosła drzewami... Iwo wraz z paroma innymi osobami został w jednym miejscu. Reszta pouciekała, zgubili się w lesie. -Co tu się ku*wa dzieje! Jakiś sen? -Nie, to nie jest sen. Patrzcie! Drzewa odcinają światło! – krzyknął Iwo- Ku*wa. Nie wyjdziemy. Macie zasięg? -Tak, ja mam. -Kobieta parzy na telefon. -Zadzwoń na policje.. Straż pożarną, gdzie-ku*wa-kolwiek. –Powiedział z udawanym spokojem Iwo- A teraz musimy się trzymać razem i gdzieś iść. Nie możemy siedzieć w jednym miejscu. Bo inaczej zapuścimy tu korzenie. (eeeee) Taki żart sytuacyjny. Nikt się nie zaśmiał. Jak powiedział, tak zrobili. Poszli pierwszą lepszą ścieżką przez las. W lesie było coraz ciemniej. Coraz mniej światła dostawało się pod korony drzew. Same drzewa wyglądały, jakby rosły od setek lat. Przemierzając bezkres lasu, w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś schronienia, Iwo myślał. Myślał, że już kiedyś widział coś takiego. Gdzieś czytał, jakaś baśń... Ale nie wiedział, nie był pewny. Czarna dziura w głowie. Medium. Rok wcześniej.. „''Aniele Boży. Stróżu'' mój. Ty zawsze przy mnie stój. Rano, wieczór. We dnie. W nocy. Bądź mi zawsze ku pomocy''”. Co mówisz dziecko? Nie słyszę! Powtórz. Powtórz. Powtórz. Powtórz.'' Powtórz. Powtórz! „''Aniele Boży. Stróżu'' mój. Ty zawsze przy mnie stój. Rano, wieczór. We dnie. W nocy. Bądź mi zawsze ku pomocy''” (dziewczynka załamuje głos, boi się) „''Aniele Boży. Stróżu mój. Ty zawsze przy mnie stój. Rano, wieczór. We dnie. W nocy. Bądź mi zawsze ku pomocy''”. Nie jestem aniołem. Nie jestem'' Bogiem. Słuchaj mnie dziecko. Tylko z Tobą mogę się porozumieć. Słyszysz mnie? „Jak nie jesteś moim Aniołem Stróżem, to kim jesteś? Nie jesteś Bogiem, to kim jesteś?” Jestem Duchem Lasu. Nie powinnaś wiedzieć więcej. Dziecko. Musicie się zmienić. Nie wygracie z nami. Nie wygracie. Nie wygracie.. -Z kim rozmawiasz Zuziu? -Mamusiu, modliłam się do aniołka. On mi odpowiedział. Powiedział, że nie jest aniołkiem. Mamusiu! –płacze- Mamusiu. Czemu on tak powiedział? -Wydawało Ci się skarbie. Nic nie powiedział. A teraz idź spać. Dobranoc kochanie. -Dobrze. Kocham Cię mamusiu. Następnego dnia Zuzia pojechała z mamą do psychiatry. Psychiatra stwierdził chorobę psychiczną. Przypisał tabletki. Od tego czasu Zuzia słyszała Ducha Lasu tylko 2 razy. Zawsze mówił „Zmieńcie się. Nie wygracie”. Tabletki działały. Medium. Dzień inwazji. „Mamusiu! Boli mnie głowa. Mamusiu? Gdzie jesteś? Mamo! Mamo, czemu cie nie ma!”. Zuzia poszła szukać mamy. Wyszła z domu. Zobaczyła drzewa. Mama opowiadała jej bajkę o duchach z lasu. Bała się. Tu nie było wcześniej lasu. Głowa bolała ją coraz bardziej. Im głębiej wchodziła w las, ból narastał. Zapomniała zabrać ze sobą tabletek. Musi brać je codziennie, inaczej przestaną działać. Głowa bardzo ją bolała. Szła dalej. Krzyczała „MAMO!! MAMOO!” -Cicho!- Iwo uciszył całą grupę- Słyszycie? Dziecko. Szuka mamy. Chodźmy za głosem. -Myślisz, że to bezpieczne? – zapytała jedna z kobiet. -Zostawisz dziecko samo w takiej sytuacji? Bez wahania ruszyli w stronę głosu. Po minucie marszu Iwo zobaczył dziecko. Podbiegł do Zuzi. Typowe pytania. Jak masz na imię, gdzie Twoja mama, co tu robisz sama. Zuzia odpowiedziała na wszystkie pytania. Powiedziała, że bardzo boli ją głowa i szuka mamy. Iwo dał jej paracetamol i poszli dalej. Szukać mamy Zuzi. -Zuziu, dlaczego boli Cię głowa? -Nie wiem panie Iwo. Kiedyś byłam z mamusią u doktora i on dał mi takie tabletki, żebym nie słyszała ducha lasu. Mamusia mówiła, żebym nikomu nie mówiła. Ale jej tu teraz nie ma. A Pan, panie Iwo, dał mi tabletki i głowa przestała boleć. Dziękuję. -Jakiego ducha słyszałaś? – zaciekawiony – Ducha lasu? Tak? A co Ci mówił? - Nie pamiętam panie Iwo. Mówił coś takiego jak „zmieńcie się z nami nie wygracie”. Głupstwa, prawda panie Iwo? -Tak Zuziu, głupstwa.. – zamyślił się. Szli dalej. Szukali. Zuzia zaprowadziła ich do swojego domu. Był tam telefon i prąd. Wcześniej policja powiedziała, że robią, co mogą. Noc. Dom Zuzi jest duży i wytrzymały. Drzewa nie dały rady zniszczyć go całego. Z lasu przychodziły dziwne odgłosy. Ryki, krzyki. Nikt nie chciał wiedzieć, co tam się działo. Nikt. Iwo podszedł do okna, widział dziwne stworzenia podobne do niedźwiedzi wilków itp. Tylko cały problem z tym, że niedźwiedzie są 3 razy mniejsze, a wilki nie biegają szybko, jak gepardy. Starając się nie narobić hałasu, podszedł do telefonu. Dzwoni, 997, później 112.. nikt nie podnosi słuchawki. Iwo, jak i reszta byli bezbronni. To centrum miasta, wyglądające jak serce lasu. Wszyscy spali. Odgłosy z lasu nie pozwalały mu spać. Spostrzegłszy światło w jednym z pokojów, poszedł tam. Bał się, że blask zwabi to, co jest w lesie. W pokoju klęczała Zuzia. Rozmawiała z kimś. Myślał, że się modli. Mylił się. -Zuzia! Co robisz? -Nie wygracie z nami. Nie wygracie z nami. Odejdźcie. Odejdźcie. Nie wygracie. -Demoniczny głos. -Czym ty ku*wa jesteś? -Jestem Duchem Lasu. Tego Lasu. Przez tysiące lat niszczyliście mnie. Wycinaliście moich braci. Myślałem, że się zmienicie. Myślałem, byłem w błędzie. Wysyłałem wiadomości a wy braliście je za majaczenie. Jako ludzie jesteście głupi, czarcie pomioty. Złe psiska. Czy jak wy mówicie, tępe ch*je. Rozwijaliście się na moich terenach. Przybyliście na moją planetę. Miliony lat po mnie. Przywłaszczyliście sobie ją. Deliberujecie, nędzni erudyci, że jesteście panami świata. Jak wy mnie, teraz ja wam. Widziałem wiele cywilizacji. Każda z nich zrozumiała, że jest pasożytem. Żyli ze mną w symbiozie. Pomagałem im, tam jak wam przez pierwsze 7 tysięcy lat. Teraz czas zatoczy pętlę. Wszyscy zdechniecie, wyginiecie. Nie ja was zabije. Ja nie zabijam. Ja pozwalam żyć. Ja chronię. Ja osłaniam. Ja jestem tarczą. A na tej ziemi śmieci sterty, ludzkie wysypisko. Dałem wam szanse rok temu. Mieliście 365 dni, żeby się zmienić. Mówiłem do tego dziecka. Tylko z nim mogłem się porozumieć. Resetuję wam pamięć. Teraz cywilizacja płonie. Wszystko przez wasze zadufanie. Nie wierzycie dzieciom. Jak słyszą głosy, to dajecie im tabletki. Stłumiliście mnie. Teraz musicie zginąć. Czas stanie w miejscu, zatoczy pętlę. Zginie chaos, bo tym było wasze życie. Ziemia wraca do początku.. Co się stało? Czemu tu jestem? O! Pan Iwo. Czemu jest pan taki przestraszony? -Ni.. nic nie pa-pamiętasz? -Panie Iwo, nie ładnie tak się jąkać! -Zuzia- zebrał się w sobie – czy nic nie pamiętasz? Nie pamiętasz co mówiłaś? -Nie pamiętam. Chyba lunatykowałam, chyba tak to się mówi? Czasem tak robię. Przepraszam Panie Iwo. -Nic się nie stało Zuziu. Zgaś światło i idź spać. Poranek. Piły mechaniczne. Słychać tylko piły. Siły rządowe, wojsko i policja przeszukują las w poszukiwaniu ludzi. Dotarli do domu Zuzi. Udało im się zrobić to wystarczająco szybko. Zorganizowali się w jeden dzień. Zabrali Iwa, Zuzie i resztę grupy do schronu. Nie było tam drzew. Iwo starał dotrzeć do dowódcy. Udało mu się. Opowiedział mu, co stało się ostatniej nocy, o dźwiękach z lasu i o Zuzi. Dowódca wezwał helikopter. Jeszcze tego samego dnia Iwo i Zuzia zostali zabrani do centrum dowodzenia. Znajdowało się ono w Berlinie. Brutalna prawda- cała Ziemia jest porośnięta drzewami. Po horyzont widać tylko drzewa. Równą powłokę, gęstą niczym diament. Lecieli około siedmiu godzin. Byle jak najszybciej. Zuzie strasznie bolała głowa. Przez cały lot. Środki przeciwbólowe nie działały. Żołnierze polscy i niemieccy żartowali sobie z sytuacji. Rozmawiali, śmiali się, że transportują najmłodszego vipa w historii. Myśleli, że to zabawa. Berlin był plamą na widnokręgu. Jedyna większa przestrzeń bez drzew. Tam ludzie czuli się bezpieczni. Nie powinni. Nigdzie nie powinni. Widziałem ich twarze. Jakby nic się nie stało. Nie wiedzieli, że spotkali się twarzą w twarz z apokalipsą. Iwo przypomniał sobie. Jedna baśń mówiła o podobnej sytuacji. Ludzie tego nie pamiętają. Opowieści pamiętają. Las żyje. Nie neguj tego. Berlin. Zuzia i Iwo zostali odprowadzenia do sztabu generalnego. Tam od razu zauważona, że Zuzia jest medium, dzięki niej można porozumieć się z wrogiem. Pytam tylko jak? -Duchu, jak się nazywasz? -Imiona są ładne, ale niepotrzebne. Jestem Duchem Lasu. Nie musicie wiedzieć więcej. Jesteście pasożytami. Zgniecie, dałem wam szanse. –Demoniczny głos. -Duchu. Nie wiedzieliśmy o tym, że istniejesz. Nie dałeś nam znaku. To dziecko, to medium nie należało do grupy rządzącej. Nie mogło przekazać wiadomości, nie mogło nic zrobić. Gdybyś porozumiał się z kimś z rządu światowego, albo, chociaż z rządu państwowego to podjęlibyśmy niezbędne działania. -Wszyscy jesteście równi. Cały czas tak mówicie. -Tak jest, wszyscy jesteśmy równi, ale decyzje podejmują ludzie delegowani przez ogół. Daj nam szanse naprawić swoje błędy. Zrobimy wszystko, co możliwe. -Mieliście swój czas. Teraz Ziemia zatoczy pętle. Zginiecie. -A wiec spłoniesz. Jeden z żołnierzy zastrzelił Zuzie, 6 letnie dziecko. Zastrzelił bez skrupułów. Iwo nie mógł nic zrobić. Jego też chciano zastrzelić, ale głównodowodzący opamiętał się. Przydzielił go do jednego z oddziałów z miotaczami ognia. Las się nie pali. Tysiąc osób weszło do lasu. Wszyscy uzbrojeni w miotacze ognia. Pierwszy sukces. Las zaczął płonąć. Szli dalej. Ich kombinezony termiczne błyszczały w żarze pożaru. Nagle stało się to, czego nikt nie przewidział. Pożar zgasł. Drzewa, które obróciły się w proch, odrosły w mgnieniu oka. Łańcuchy na piłach zaczęły pękać przy kontakcie z korą. Już nie mogą niczego naprawić. Iwo wraz ze swoim oddziałem uciekł do Berlina. Tam drzewa nie mogły wejść. Nie mogły się przedrzeć. Zaczął dostrzegać to, co widział od początku. Każda baśń mówi o tym samym, wszędzie jest to samo tylko innymi słowami. Czy to spisek czy normalna kolej rzeczy. Tego nie wiedział. Nie wiedział tego nikt. Asfalt zaczął pękać. Drzewa kiełkowały w ostatnim bastionie ludzkości. Iwo płakał. Chciał popełnić samobójstwo zanim drzewa go dopadną. Nie miał jak tego zrobić. Położył się na kostce brukowej i czekał. Widział budynek sztabu generalnego. Zapadł się pod ziemie, a wraz z nim wszyscy obecni tam ludzie. Kilka metrów od Iwa ziemia również się zapadła. Wyszedł z niej ogromny drzewiec. Po jego korze było widać, jest wiekowy. Może mieć nawet 1000 lat. -Wstań Iwo. – powiedział spokojnie drzewiec – nic Ci nie będzie. Ty i reszta dobrych ludzi przeżyjecie. Nie masz się czego obawiać. To wszystko powtarza się od tysięcy lat. -Jak to? Czemu nikt o tym nie pamięta, czemu nikt nie przekazuje tego dalej? – krzyczał przestraszony- Dlaczego? -Zapominacie o tym. Gdybyście nie zapominali to nie zakochiwalibyście się, a kobiety nie rodziłyby dzieci. To normalne. Ale jednak coś po nas zostaje. Przekazy w baśniach. Jesteś pisarzem. Pisałeś o tym. Nie domyśliłeś się o co chodzi. -Ja.. ja domyśliłem się. Ale nie myślałem, że to jest możliwe. To nie jest możliwe. Co teraz będzie? -Drzewa znikną. Pamięć o złych ludziach przepadnie, a Ty Iwo to opiszesz. Ty będziesz pamiętał. Jak skończysz pisać to zapomnisz, zapomnisz tak jak wszyscy. -Nie chce zapominać. Chce to pamiętać. -Będziesz pamiętał. Będziesz, ale nie uznasz tego za wspomnienie.. Jak skończysz pisać książkę pomyślisz, że to był sen. Epilog. Drzewiec zniknął. Drzewa zniknęły. Iwo znalazł się w Krakowie. Szedł na przystanek. Były Andrzejki. Musi wszystko przygotować no i zacząć pisać. „Co by było, gdybyś nagle pojął ile znaczysz?” usłyszał czyjś szept. Rozejrzał się. Był sam na przystanku.. Baśnie mówią więcej niż myślisz. Starą prawdę dziejową. Coś, co kiedyś było niewytłumaczalne, takie pozostaje. Mimo rozwoju nauki nie odkryjemy mechanizmów władających światem. Legendy, baśnie, klechdy są czymś więcej niż opowieściami, którymi rodzice straszyli Cie za młodu. Rodzice podświadomie przekazali Ci prastarą wiedzę. Nie zapomnij o tym. Nigdy nie zapominaj. Inspiracja - Dr.Who Wersja audio na kanale Dreamless ~Pan Amo Kategoria:Opowiadania